warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Józef Piłsudski
Józef Klemens Piłsudski (ps. Wiktor, Mieczysław, Z. Mieczysławski, Ziuk) - ur. 5 grudnia 1867 r. w Zułowie, zm. 12 maja 1935 r. w Warszawie) - działacz niepodległościowy, mąż stanu, naczelnik państwa w latach 1919-1922, Marszałek Polski. Biografia Kariera wojskowa i polityczna right Wychowany w tradycjach powstańczo-niepodległościowych, związał się w młodości z ruchem socjalistycznym. W 1887 roku aresztowany i zesłany na 5 lat na Syberię, pod zarzutem udziału w przygotowaniach do zamachu na cara Aleksandra III. Po powrocie z zesłania w 1892 roku wstąpił do Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej (PPS) i stał się następnie jednym z czołowych jej przywódców w kraju. Aresztowany ponownie w 1900 r., zbiegł rok później ze szpitala w Petersburgu. Przebywał - od 1902 roku - w Galicji, głównie zaś w Krakowie, dokąd przeniósł się ośrodek kierowniczy PPS. Od początku swej działalności był rzecznikiem walki zbrojnej o niepodległość; w tym czasie zaczął jednak odchodzić stopniowo od idei wiązania wyzwolenia narodowego Polski z rewolucją społeczną. W 1906 r. stał się liderem nowopowstałej Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej - Frakcji Rewolucyjnej, od tego momentu Piłsudski rozpoczyna odchodzenie od ideałów socjalizmu na rzecz walki wyzwoleńczej. Po wybuchu I wojny światowej skierował na Kielce kadrową kompanie strzelców i - bez powodzenia - przygotował grunt do powstania ludności królestwa Polskiego przeciw Rosji. W październiku 1914 Piłsudski zainicjował powstanie Polskiej Organizacji Wojskowej, tajnego zrzeszenia działającego we wszystkich zaborach, którego został komendantem głównym. 12 grudnia 1916 roku Piłsudski przyjechał do Warszawy, witany owacyjnie przez tłumy na dworcu Wileńskim. W kilka dni później wszedł w skład Tymczasowej Rady Stanu (TRS), gdzie został referentem Komisji Wojskowej. Wobec, wcześniej przewidywanego przez Piłsudskiego, przechylenia się szali zwycięstwa na stronę Ententy, zalecił żołnierzom polskim, by ci nie składali przysięgi na wierność Niemcom. Rozpoczęły się też masowe aresztowania polskich działaczy niepodległościowych. Piłsudski został aresztowany 22 lipca 1917 roku. Przewieziono go do więzienia w Gdańsku, skąd przez Szpandawę i twierdzę Wesel trafił do Magdeburga. Kilka miesięcy później Piłsudski został zwolniony, bowiem niemiecki Sztab Generalny bał się połączenia przyszłej rewolucji niemieckiej z bolszewicką, czemu zapobiec mogło powstanie bariery w postaci państwa polskiego. 10 listopada 1918 r. Piłsudski przybył do Warszawy, gdzie na dworcu przywitali go m.in. członek Rady Regencyjnej, książę Zdzisław Lubomirski oraz dowódca Komendy Naczelnej POW, Adam Koc. 11 listopada 1918 r. Piłsudskiemu została powierzona przez Radę Regencyjną kontrola nad wojskiem a 12 listopada 1918 r. misja utworzenia rządu narodowego. Piłsudski postanowił sprowadzić do Warszawy obradujący w Lublinie rząd Daszyńskiego. 14 listopada 1918 r. Rada Regencyjna zakończyła swoją działalność, przekazując w ręce Komendanta swe obowiązki cywilne i wojskowe. Nowy rząd zaczął obradować 18 listopada 1918 r. - Piłsudski zajął w nim stanowisko ministra spraw wojskowych. Przed młodym państwem Polskim stało wiele zagrożeń, szczególnie ze strony rewolucyjnej Rosji. Piłsudski podjął ryzykowną "wyprawę wileńską". Było to równoznaczne z rozpoczęciem wojny z Rosją bolszewicką. W pierwszą styczność bojową oddziały obu państw weszły 17 lutego 1919 r. Wilno zostało wyzwolone 21 kwietnia 1919 r., po trzydniowych walkach. Nie powiodła się jednak próba utworzenia rządu odrodzonego Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego przez wysłannika Piłsudskiego, Michała Romera. W grudniu 1919 z funkcji szefa rządu ustąpił Paderewski, z czego Piłsudski był bardzo niezadowolony. Miejsce muzyka zajął zbliżony do endecji Leopold Skulski. Jednak resorty "siłowe" nadal pozostawały pod kierownictwem ludzi Piłsudskiego. W 1920 r. front armii czerwonej zbliżał się bardzo szybko ku Warszawie - 14 sierpnia 1920 bolszewicy przerwali polskie linie obronne pod Radzyminem. Mimo braku nadziei na zwycięstwo, Polski plan obrony w pełni się powiódł. Dowodzona przez Piłsudskiego Grupa Uderzeniowa 16 sierpnia 1920 r. zaatakowała nieosłonięte skrzydło wroga wychodząc na tyły Armii Czerwonej i zadając jej decydujący cios. Sukces militarny został przypieczętowany ostatecznie w bitwie nad Niemnem, która rozpoczęła się 20 września 1920 r. 25 września 1920 r. polskie oddziały zajęły Grodno, a zamknięte w "kleszczach" resztki armii Tuchaczewskiego musiały się wycofać w głąb Rosji. 25 września 1921 Piłsudski uniknął zamachu. Marszałka zamordować chciał młody Ukrainiec (członek ukraińskiej organizacji niepodległościowej) Stepan Fedak. Po wybraniu na urząd Prezydenta RP Gabriela Narutowicza (1922 r.), Piłsudski usunął się z polityki. Zamierzał poświęcić się tylko wojsku, zachowując przewodnictwo Ścisłej Rady Wojennej. Po utworzeniu rządu Witosa, 28 maja 1923 roku, Piłsudski zrezygnował najpierw z dowództwa w Sztabie, a później także z przewodniczenia Ścisłej Radzie Wojennej. Pogarszająca się sytuacja polityczna kraju, kolejne upadające rządy, lęk przed ponownym sprawowaniem władzy skompromitowanego rządu "Chjeno-Piasta" sprawiły, że pod koniec 1925 Piłsudski zdecydował się wrócić do czynnego uprawiania polityki. 31 maja Piłsudski został wybrany na prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej przez Zgromadzenie Narodowe, jednak godności tej nie przyjął, argumentując to zbyt małymi prerogatywami prezydenta w konstytucji marcowej. W drugim głosowaniu Zgromadzenie Narodowe wybrało na prezydenta protegowanego przez niego Ignacego Mościckiego. Był to kolejny triumf Piłsudskiego, bowiem ukonstytuowanie się nowej władzy zalegalizowało przewrót majowy. Po przewrocie majowym Piłsudski wprowadził system autorytarny oparty na armii i swych zwolennikach – zwany sanacją (łac. uzdrowienie). 2 października 1926 roku Józef Piłsudski został premierem. W czasie sprawowania funkcji szefa rządu, Piłsudski skupiał się jednak przede wszystkim na sprawach wojskowych, uważając armię za jedyną siłę zdolną do ochrony suwerenności państwa. W kwietniu 1928 roku miał on lekki atak apoplektyczny i od tego czasu miał kłopoty z operowaniem prawą ręką. Najprawdopodobniej wówczas Marszałek był już chory na raka wątroby. Z powodu złego stanu zdrowia, 27 czerwca 1928 Piłsudski podał swój rząd do dymisji. Informację o jego stanie zdrowia podano oficjalnie po uroczystościach Święta Niepodległości 11 listopada 1934 r. Podczas uroczystości doszło do zasłabnięcia i w związku z tym skrócono część oficjalną. Konsylium lekarskie postanowiło sprowadzić do Polski z Wiednia prof. Karla Weckenbacha. Przyleciał on do Warszawy wiosną 1935 roku (samolotem pilotowanym przez Jerzego Bajana). Stwierdził chorobę nowotworową i nie pozostawił złudzeń, iż Józefowi Piłsudskiemu pozostało jedynie kilka tygodni życia. Józef Piłsudski zmarł na raka wątroby (są materiały mówiące o raku żołądka z przerzutem do wątroby) w Belwederze 12 maja 1935 roku (w 9. rocznicę zamachu stanu), o godzinie 20.45. Ciało Józefa Piłsudskiego spoczywa na krakowskim wawelu, zaś serce na cmentarzu Polskim w Wilnie. Życie prywatne W 1899 Piłsudski ożenił się z Marią z Koplewskich Juszkiewiczową, działaczką PPS. Juszkiewiczowa należała do Kościoła ewangelicko-augsburskiego, toteż w celu zawarcia małżeństwa Piłsudski zmuszony był do zmiany wyznania. Przeszedł na protestantyzm 24 maja w Łomży, a ślub odbył się 15 lipca 1899 roku w zborze we wsi Paproć Duża. W 1908 roku poznał Aleksandrę Szczerbińską. Jego małżeństwo od dawna przeżywało głęboki kryzys. W trudnych chwilach bliżej Józefa (niż jego żona) była towarzyszka "Ola". Ten uczuciowy związek przetrwał aż do 1921 roku, kiedy zmarła pierwsza małżonka Piłsudskiego. 27 lutego 1916 w Karasinie Piłsudski powrócił na łono Kościoła katolickiego. 25 października 1921 r. wziął ślub z A. Sczerbińską, a następnie wprowadził się wraz z żoną do Belwederu. Pamięć o Piłsudskim right|thumb|250px|Pomnik Piłsudskiego przy [[Belwederze]] Imię Józefa Piłsudskiego nosi: * Gimnazjum nr 47 im. Marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego * Gimnazjum nr 119 im. Józefa Piłsudskiego * LXXVI Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego * Zespół Szkół Poligraficznych im. Józefa Piłsudskiego * Akademia Wychowania Fizycznego im. Józefa Piłsudskiego oraz: * Plac Marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego * Aleja Marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego W Warszawie znajdują się trzy pomniki Józefa Piłsudskiego: * Pomnik Józefa Piłsudskiego przy pl. Piłsudskiego * Pomnik Józefa Piłsudskiego przy Belwederze * Pomnik Józefa Piłsudskiego w Wawrze Tablice poświęcone pamięci Józefa Piłsudskiego: * Tablica na stadionie Legii * Tablica na kamienicy przy Mokotowskiej 50, gdzie mieszkał Piłsudski po powrocie z twierdzy Magdeburskiej w 1918 roku. W latach 1935 - 1939 Uniwersytet Warszawski nosił nawę: Uniwersytet Warszawski imienia Józefa Piłsudskiego. Zobacz też * Warszawa w okresie I wojny światowej * Warszawa w okresie międzywojennym * Bitwa warszawska * Zamach majowy P